Walking on a foreign road
by SakuraXpetal
Summary: Sakura K. had always had a pen-pal, that Tomoyo knew, but when he decides to come visit her, Tomoyo must do everything she can to stop him from finding out that her dear Sakura is in a coma. Even stealing away her best friends life. Thus, meet Syaoran Li.


I don't own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this storyline.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Walking on a foreign road

Chapter 1: Chat, messages, chat again...

**''Dear Cherry Blossom, **

**I really missed talking to you. I know that you are busy with your exams, I am too, but I made my time to send you a message to tell you that I'm coming this summer to Japan and I'm really forward meeting you. I'm coming to Tomoeda with my best friend a week after we finish school. I hope you would show me around. See you then.**

**Little Wolf.''**

After sending the message, Syaoran put his feet on his desk and his hands under his head, looking at the ceiling. He really, really missed talking to her. He liked her very much, but they didn't know each other well. He hoped that on his summer holiday, he would start to know her even better than he did by now. And he knew her very well. He started to fall in love with her. Even if he just knew her by her nick name, Cherry Blossom, his favorite flower. He hoped she would be like one. Oh well, he would find out soon, how she really is like.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo was looking at Sakura's messages to see what she got. Ever since the accident that happened a few week ago, she hasn't woken up and her last word's before she went into a deep coma were addressed to her _''Ta-ke...c...are-o-f...ev...er...ithi...ng-fo...r-m...e.''. _Those were exactly her last words and Tomoyo did what she wanted. She always came by her house to clean her room, arrange her stuff, even responding to her e-mails sometimes. She also had to be the lead singer in Sakura's band, be the captain of the cheerleading club and also take her place in the volleyball, badminton and swimming team. She had to go in her place at competitions and there were a lot, also there were the skateboarding competitions and she wasn't so good at skateboarding, not like Sakura.

_''How does she even have time for all this? And even come shopping and meet with the other girls and me? I mean, I do this for 3 weeks now and I'm bushed. I don't even have time to study or go out with the others. God, what wouldn't I do if Sakura would recover this instant.'' _she thought sadly. It wasn't the fact that she had too much to do, it was the fact that she missed her, her laugh, her smile, the way she joked with her and told her all her little secrets. She missed all of that. Tomoyo didn't knew what she would do if Sakura wouldn't make it or would never wake up. She was looking at her messages.

_''Nothing interesting.''_ That is until she found a message sent by Little Wolf, Sakura's e-mail crush. After she read the message she was afraid and surprised. _''WHAT! He can't come here! Sakura is in a coma, that's why she couldn't send him anymore messages. What should I do? What would Sakura do in my situation? WHAT? WHAT?''_ She couldn't find a solution. Sakura was in a coma and she couldn't just tell Little Wolf that, could she? Sakura would murder her if she found out she did that. She had no solution. She had to pretend she was ''Cherry Blossom'' in Sakura's place. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do.She knew everything about this guy, because Sakura told her, so she had no problem, but she would have a problem in pretending to be Sakura. Sakura was much sweeter and cuter than her, she would definitely have a problem there. Luckily Sakura didn't deleted any of the messages she got from Little Wolf or any of those she sent to him. She started reading them, that way, she would know what he knew and what he didn't about her.

The next day after school and cheerleader practice, she was dead tired. She still had to go to Sakura's place and sent a message to Little Wolf, but before she wanted to visit Sakura. She hadn't for a while.

''Hey Tomoyo! Tomoyo, wait up!'' shouted a girl with brown hair in two ponytails. Tomoyo turned around and was surprised to see Chiharu. She is in the cheerleading team, if she had something to tell her, why didn't she do that while training. Oh well, she would have to listen to what she has to say, even if she wanted to be at the hospital sooner.

''Yes, what happened Chiharu?'' just then she observed the other two girls, Naoko and Rika behind Chiharu. _''When Sakura was here, she was the one in the lead and we followed her.'' _Tomoyo thought sadly. Her expression changed and she was like she was about to cry. This didn't pass unobserved by the others. There expressions sadden as well. They knew exactly what Tomoyo was thinking about and they had to admit they missed Sakura too.

''Are you ok, Tomoyo?'' Chiharu asked. Tomoyo was really crying. She snapped from her daze when she heard Chiharu call her.

''Huh? Oh...yeah, I'm ok...'' she said wiping her tears away, but now her eyes were red and puffy.

''You don't look good. You know...we miss Sakura too, not as much as you, but still.'' the girls admitted. ''Actually we were thinking if we could come with you to see how she's doing. Are you ok with that?'' Naoko asked hopefully she would let them visit Sakura. Tomoyo smiled. Sakura would definitely like to have visitors.

''Of course. Sakura would be happy.''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now they were in the hospital corridors. Walking, hoping that Sakura was better than yesterday. They would meet the doctor soon and he would tell them the situation Sakura was in, if she was better or worse than the other days. They reached the information both and looked at the nurse. She was around the age of 45. Her hair was in a black bun, her eyes were the hazel color and she was wearing glasses and a smile.

''How could I help you?'' she asked politely. The girls looked at her and then at each other and there gaze finally landed on Tomoyo. Rika hit her in the ribs with her elbow, which almost made her fall, but she didn't, but she still glared at the girl before returning to face the nurse with a smile.

''Our best friend is in this hospital. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. We were wondering if we could talk to her doctor about the situation she was in.'' answered Tomoyo in a sweet voice. The nurse turned around and checked her computer to see who was this Sakura Kinomoto's doctor. Checking her file in the computer, she saw in witch situation she really was in, a horrible one. She felt pity for the girls in her front and also for the girl's family. Still, she wasn't the one that was going to tell them, it was Sakura's doctor. So she just acted professional, like she didn't know anything.

''Oh...Here it is. Her doctor is the best one her. Doctor Hirotsumia, his office is right next to your friend's room.'' she tolled them and smiled again. The girls smiled back.

''Thank you!'' the girls yelled at the same time and they rushed to see the doctor, smiling and giggling. After they left, the nurse frowned. _''Boy...Will they be in for one...'' _she thought looking in the direction the girls went.

While they were running, they started to chat about this and that till Naoko had to bring up a best topic to talk about.

''Hey girls, do you think that Sakura is going to recover? I mean...that nurse was so polite and cheerful after she looked at file, maybe they have good news for us, don't you think?'' Naoko said in a ow so cheerful voice. Tomoyo gazed at her curiously.

''Do you really think so?'' she asked not so sure. She would be happy, yes, but she started to like her new life. No, it wasn't fare, she was living Sakura's life in that moment, it wasn't hers, but her best friend's. Yes, she would defiantly be happy if Sakura would recover in that very moment. Why not? Maybe she would try to get in the cheerleader club by her own talent, she would start a band all by herself, just like Sakura did. She worked hard for her life, it wouldn't be fair, would it?

She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't see where she was heading and pumped in a man. The man had files in his hands that scattered all over the floor. Only then did she notice what happened and she rushed to help him.

''Oh. I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...Sorry again...I was just thinking and I wasn't looking where I was going...I'm so clumsy...Sorry...I hope this doesn't happen again, I'm already having trouble I don't need more. Sorry...Sorry...Sorry...''and she mumbled and mumbled till the man next to her started to get a little annoyed.

''It's okay.'' he tolled her interrupting her mumbling about...something...She stopped looking at him. She now saw his face and after his clothes, he was a doctor, but was very young for one, he looked like 24. His purple bangs covered his eyes a little and stopped at his shoulders, but was of course, put in a ponytail. His eyes were a dark blue color and held a lot of warmth in them. He's body was toned and was a lot taller than her. She blushed at he gave her a smile that could melt even the hardest heart.

''What?'' she asked in a dreamy voice, while she was seeing colorful bubbles around him.

''I said, it's okay.'' he tolled and she went out of her trance, finally. ''By the way, my name is Shinta. Hirotsumia Sinta. And you are?''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To continue, I want at least 7 reviews.


End file.
